The Seven Deadly Sins of Chaos
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: He felt betrayed by those closest to him.His friends ignored him and his girlfriend cheated on him.Percy ran away to find his parents dead.Chaos took him in and he became on of his generals in his army.He became immortal,got stronger,got a new family,got new friends,and became Wrath.What happens when the Titans are rising and he and his new family has to go to camp to save everyone
1. Betrayed

**I do not own Percy Jackson. That belongs to the one and only Rick-san. But I will own some characters in this fiction. My OCs.**

**R&R! This is my first PJO fiction!**

* * *

Percy, a 16 years old guy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes walked to the beach. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. He looked to the beach and saw a blonde girl sitting down on the beach with someone. Someone that was making out with her. A guy named Caleb, son of Hermes, was making out with her. And to add onto that, Annabeth was actually enjoying it.

Pain…

Betrayal…

Agony…

Heart-broken…

Those are what Percy felt at that moment. He just stared at them until Annabeth noticed him.

"Percy! It's not what you think!" She tried explaining to him, but had a worried face on her.

"Oh? Then how come you weren't rejecting him?" Percy snapped back making her flinch.

"Well… you see…"

"So you were cheating on me?"

"No…Yes...Well… I was going to tell you later!"

'_Lies! Lies! Lies! It's all a lie! I will never forgive you Annabeth!' _He screamed mentally.

"Save it!" With that Percy walked away. In the distance he can hear Annabeth crying and Caleb trying to comfort her. Annabeth was the only reason why he stayed here still. All of his friends ignored him ever since that Caleb came to camp. He was treated like a hero ever since he came. Even though he never saved anything. Sure he was a good sword fighter and all, but Percy was better and saver the world… twice! Percy defeated Titans. He found the missing lightning bolt of Zues, He defeated Gaea and her children. He found the fleece. He held the sky. He defeated Ares in battle. He killed the Minotaur so many times. He survived the Labyrinth! He went to the Roman Camp and became praetor. He bathed in the River Styx. He defeated Hades and his army of the undead. And to get what? His girlfriend cheating on him and his friends ignoring him. There was only one solution to this. He ran. Ran away from the camp, past the borders, to his apartment. An apartment that was turned to ashes. Nothing was left but ashes. He saw his mom and Paul lying on the ground, completely burnt and lifeless.

Percy wanted to scream in agony. Instead he ran. Ran away again. He kept running until he cannot anymore. He stopped in an ally and cried. Just then a guy in a black cloak appeared in front of Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, whipping away his tears that stung his sea green eyes.

"My name is Chaos! Creator of all." The cloaked man said as he extended his hand to Percy.

"Why did you come here Chaos?"

"I am here to recruit you in my army. You will become immortal. My army and I will become your new family. You will become one of the respected leaders of my army. We need seven in total and we recruit the strongest fighters in the world and felt the pain that you are feeling now. So, will you join?"

"Yes." Percy took Chaos's hands as they disappeared.

* * *

They teleported to a room with eight thrones. Six of them were already taken.

"Who is that Lord Chaos?" A boy asked.

"This is Percy Jackson. He shall be another leader, which completes all seven." Chaos explained. "Percy. All seven of them are the others that will lead. Seven. Seven for the seven deadly , Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira, and Acedia. Or Pride, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, and Envy in English. All of you are named that."

"My name is Ceilo and I am Pride. Daughter of Poseidon. Nice to meet you!" A girl with long black hair that was tied in pig tails greeted. Her eyes were sea foam green. She looked to be 13. She had two swords strapped on her back. And looked Asian.

"I'm the son of Poseidon." Percy said, smiling at his new half-sister.

"Well nice to meet you Onii-chan!" (**A/N: I will be using a few Japanese words in this just for her. Don't worry I will explain what they mean. Onii-chan means big brother in Japanese.)**

"My name is Gilbert and I am Sloth. I am the son of Apollo." A guy that was about 18 said. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, which was really weird for a brunette. He had a bow at his side.

"My name is Robert and I am Greed. Son of Hephaestus." A guy that was his age, most likely older, said. He had curly, black hair and eyes. He was extremely buff to. He had a giant battle axe at his side.

"My name is Lyra. I am Lust. Daughter of Aphrodite." A blonde that was 20 said. Her calm green eyes and big breast made her look even seducing. She had a whip at her side.

"My name is Danny. I am Gluttony. Son of Hypnos." A boy with platinum blonde hair and gold eyes said. He was about 15. He had a pole-arm on his lap.

"My name is Mark. I am Envy. Son of Dionysus." A boy with died purple hair and eyes said.** (A/N: Yes purple eyes are possible to get naturally. I had purple eyes till I was 4.)** He had a dagger strapped to him.

"Does that make me Wrath?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Chaos said. "Here is your robe."

The robe was completely black but the rims. His rims were blue. He looked around to see everyone in the same robes but each had different rim colors. Ceilo had green rims, Lyra had pink rims, Mark had purple rims, Danny had white rims, Robert had red rims, and Gilbert had gold rims. He put on his robes which were surprisingly light and easy to move in.

"Now my general let's train together."

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

"_A war is coming. The titans are rising. We must save order and protect Camp Half-Blood!"_

"_My name is Wrath. These are Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Greed."_

"_We are the seven warriors of Chaos. The Seven Deadly Sins!"_

* * *

**Gasp! What do you think? Review because I know you want to!**

**Ok whoever answers this question shall be reworded a cookie!**

**Who is the oldest and deadliest sin?**


	2. Entrance

**I do not own PJO!**

**Rose Daughter of Euterpe- Okkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyy! :D**

**AceLegend- Thanks for the heads-up! I will try to fix that!**

**Randomchick95- It's actually Pride. I didn't quite explain that in the chapter so all I give you is half of a cookie!**

**Aesir21- Oh crap… Let's just say that it is one day before his birthday… Heh…**

**Phoeragomen- Well Wrath is incorrect… It is Pride. But Wrath is right behind Pride in all that crap. So I will give it to you anyways. I didn't explain in the chapter…**

**Werewolves1999- I love your name! Werewolves for ever!**

**Cookie Winners:**

**Phoeragomen**

* * *

Percy was walking down an empty hallway one day when he heard singing. So he followed the voice. Who wouldn't? He passed hallways, rooms, and many people who bowed to him when they saw him. He finally found the source of the voice. He his behind a wall and peeked his seaweed-brained head and saw his half-sister with her eyes closed and singing as she leaned against the wall.

"_Sunday is Gloomy,  
My hours are slumberless,  
Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless  
Little white flowers will never awaken you  
Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you  
Angels have no thought of ever returning you  
Would they be angry if I thought of joining you  
Gloomy Sunday  
Sunday is gloomy  
with shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I have decided to end it all  
Soon there'll be flowers and prayers that are sad,  
I know, let them not weep,  
Let them know that I'm glad to go  
Death is no dream,  
For in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you  
Gloomy Sunday  
Dreaming  
I was only dreaming  
I wake and I find you  
Asleep in the deep of  
My heart  
Dear  
Darling I hope that my dream never haunted you  
My heart is telling you how much I wanted you  
Gloomy Sunday…"_ Ceilo sang, then she stopped, opening her sea-foam green eyes. Percy grinned slightly, his dorky grin and clapped his hands, coming out from behind the wall. Ceilo shreaked a bit.

"Oh! Onee-chan!"

"That was a nice song…?" Percy asked. Ceilo grinned mischieviously witch send chills down Percy's spine.

"You wouldn't say that if I told you it's history. That song is called Gloomy Sunday. It was written in Hungary and went to the United States but was banned from America."

"Why?"

"Well whenever someone hears it, it was said that the person that heard it dies of suicide. Once there was a hobo that was walking on the bridge singing this song and a man walked past and listened to the song. The next thing that happened? The man that listened gived the hobo all of his money and jumped off the bridge, and dieing…"

"Does that mean I am going to die?" Percy said, yelping a bit. **(This is the truth! It was banned from America for that reason! Listen to it! And the hobo story is real!)**

"No. It only makes a person feel really sad… sometimes…"

"Well that's ressuring…"

"I guess so, Onii-chan."

"Ok! Why do you keep calling me 'Onee-chan'?"

"Ano… I was raised in Japan and that means big brother."

"Oh… Then why is your name Italian?"

"My mom was Japanese and Italian and wanted to call me Ceilo."

"I see."

"Ah! Lord Chaos need called us for a meeting!"

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Ceilo then jumped on Percy's back and pointed forward.

"Onward my slave! Take me to the meeting room!"

'_Why can't you just walk yourself?' _Percy thought, sweat dropping.

* * *

400 years later… **(Yes. Major time skip. I just couldn't wait to get to this part and I don't want to write 400 years worth… just for one story…)**

"Gaia and the Titans are rising." Zues said to the other Olympians.

"We wont be able to win…" Poseiden said.

"Not even with the demi-gods." Hermes said, finnishing off Poseiden's scentence.

"Then allow me to help." A guy in a black cloak said, appearing out of thin air.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Zues boomed.

"My name is Chaos. Creater of the Universe."

"Your Chaos?"

"In the flesh."

"What do you mean by 'help'?"

"My army can help you defend. The titan's target is Camp Half- Blood after all. They can defend your precious little camp."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh. I only need them to not attack them."

"Well then… It's a deal."

* * *

Back with Percy…

The seven camanders were sitting in there thrones, when Chaos flashed in.

"Lord Chaos." They all greeted.

"Everyone, were going on a mission. Now Percy, I know your not going to like this. But we are going to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"WHAT!?" Percy shouted, witch shook the room as the ground trembled.

"Please calm down Wrath. And you don't have to show them your identity untill you know it is time. You can go as Wrath."

"Fine. I am only doing this for you."

"A war is coming. The Titans are rising. We must save order and protect Camp Half- Blood!"

"Yay! Onii-chan! I get to see all of your old friends and we can all play together!" Ceilo said.

"Ceilo… Your 413 years old… Why do you act like a little kid?" Percy asked.

"Eh? I'm that old?" –insert face palm-

"Your 13 in your form. How do you act like that?"

"Because I'm an Asain Potato Unicorn Massage Chair from the Heavens!"

"Where did you come up with that?" Danny asked.

"That's what she said."

With that they pulled up there hoods which covered there faces up with shadows except for there mouths. Then they teleported out.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood…

"There to strong!" Annabeth shouted.

Are you wondering why she is still alive? Well she was granted immortality. As well as everyone else in the Camp from 400 years ago. They were just about finnished when seven people in black clokes flashed in front of them. I thought they were enemys untill they charged the army that was attacking camp. All of the demi-gods mouth dropped at the sight of them fight. One of them had bow in his hands and were shooting at the monsters. Each shot pearced through there heads. His quiver was always full of arrow and he shot at the speed of light.

Another one had a giant axe which looked to heavy to lift. He slashed through all of them faster then the eye could see.

Anoteher one had a pole-arm and was just taking his sweet time. He was lazily hacking away there arms then there feet slowly, giving the enemy a slow but painfull death.

Another had a dagger. He just helped the pole-arm dude give the enemy a slow death.

A girl had a whip. She was qhiping everything that came into her randge rapidly. It slashed through whatever it touched.

The youngest one was a girl that had two swords. She was leaping in the air, doing flips, and slashing through everything that came in her way.

The last one was just plain amazing. He had one sword and was moving at the spead of light slashing away, withought even tiring. Sometimes we could see him use an advanced version of our style that they teached at camp. In seconds all of the enemy was gone. The cloaked figures then turned to Chiron, who was also lost at words.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Wrath. These are Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Greed. We are the seven warriors of chaos that were sent to help you. We are the Seven Deadly Sins!" The guy with the swords said.

* * *

_Preivew of next chapter…_

"_Unmask your self!"_

"_Know your place Daughter of Athena!"_

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**


	3. Fight

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

* * *

"How can we trust you guys?" Annabeth asked.

"We just saved your asses… How could you not trust us?" Envy asked.

"You could betray us later!"

"Lord Chaos ordered it and so it shall be. We don't even want to be here right now." Wrath said.

"Eh? But Onii-chan! I wanted to come!" Pride said, poking Wrath's arm.

"Yes… just you Pride."

"Baka Nii-chan…" (Stupid big brother…)

"Where would you stay?" Chiron asked.

"In our cabin of course!" Lust said as she snapped her fingers and a cabin appeared behind them.

"Whaaaa?" Travis and Conner could only gap at the giant cabin.

"Magic is still amazing."

"Ciao guys. I'll be in the arena." Wrath said as he walked off. Pride behind him.

* * *

"Onii-chan! Fight me!"

"No… You still act like a kid."

"Well if you aren't going to fight then I shall shoot my magic at you!" Pride brought up her hands.

"Time out Pride!"

"HELL NO!"

A crowd of campers started to watch them. Pride shot out blue energy balls at Percy, who dodged with ought effort.

"Pride… You're a crappy magic user…"

"So?"

"Practice…"

Pride then took out her swords and charged. Percy took out his and charged too. Swords clanged against each other when they collided. Pride swung her other sword towards Percy who just jumped back. She attacked again but thins time got behind him and started attacking at the speed of sound. Percy just dodged them all and another strike later he ducked and kicked at her legs witch made her fall on her butt with a bounce and an 'omph'.

"Nice try Pride. But I still can beat you."

"No fair! Cheater! You… You don't have breast to hold you down!"

"You don't have any!"

"You pervert! Why did you look there?"

"I didn't! You told me this!"

"No! Why would I say that to you?"

"You said this a few days after we met! You came up to me and said: 'Onee-chan! I don't have big boobies like Lust! Just needed to tell you that! Bye!'"

"Soooooo?"

"Well that means I won this argument!"

"Onii-chan… PRIDE CHOP!" With that Cielo took out a book from her cloak pocket and chopped it on Percy's head.

"OW! Pride! What the hell!"

"EAT LITERATURE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

With that she teleported away.

"One day…." Percy muttered to himself.

"Wrath!" The other cloaked figures said reappearing next to him with Pride in there hold.

"Hm?"

"Did she hit you with that book of hers?" Greed asked.

"Yes…"

"PRIDE! YOU LIER!" Lyra yelled.

"STOP! UNMASK YOURSELVES OR WE WONT TRUST YOU SEVEN!" Annabeth said. Lyra who was already mad form Cielo who just lied to her (She cant stand people that lies for unknown reasons) just took out her whip and whipped Annabeth's ankles.

"Know your place daughter of Athena!"

"We will tell you when the Hunters come. Until then… we may not!" Gluttony said.

* * *

_Next chapter…_

"_Percy?"_

"_Lord Chaos you came!"_

* * *

**Question: My line 'Pride Chop'. Comes from an anime. What is the anime?**

**If you answer this I shall give you sushi! Hint: Maka Chop!**


	4. Unmasked

**I do not own PJO!**

**LoveYouRebornSama- Correct! :) Omg! A Reborn picture! He is amazing! But I am sad that they are ending the manga…**

**Rose Daughter of Europe- I do to!**

**AscendingDeath- Psh… I can steal it if I want.**

**Zsouthwell- You're so enthusiastic aren't you…?**

**Johnnycat cutie- I absolutely don't know yet… I make all of this stuff on the spot… So… yeah…**

**Randomchick95- Yes! It's Soul Eater!**

**Guest- Ok… It is pride. You can have your cookie.**

**Sushi Winners:**

**LoveYouRebornSama**

**ascendingDeath**

**Randomchick95**

**Rose Daughter of Europe**

* * *

Chaos flashed into the arena right after Gluttony said that last sentence.

"Gluttony, we are not here to start a war. We are here to stop it." He said.

"Lord Chaos! You're here!" Envy said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Point taken."

"Demigods! My name is Chaos! Creator of the Universe! These here are my seven children but are not biological. We have got permission from your parents, the Olympians, to help you in this war. Each one of them felt the pain of being truly broken and are the strongest fighters in the Universe. One of them was one of you but had been forgotten and left. The other six has not felt that strong of pain but are close. Now please trust us and they shall show you there identities at the campfire when the Hunters are here."

"Actually… can we please know your faces now?" A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes walked into the arena.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said as she ran over and hugged her.

"That is up to Wrath." Chaos said, glancing at Percy who took a deep breath and nodded. He glanced at the others who nodded and one by one they took there hood off.

"We might as well fully introduce ourselves while we are at it." Wrath said.

"My name is Lyra. Daughter of Aphrodite. I am Lord Chaos' fourth Commander of his army. I am also known as Lust." The girl who was yelling at Pride before said proudly as she took of her hood. You can literally see most of the boys in the arena's heart jump out.

"My name is Ceilo! Daughter of Poseidon! I am Lord Chaos' second Commander! I am Pride!" The 13 year old girl said as she took off her hood with so much enthusiasm. Everyone in the arena stirred at the name 'Poseidon' because it reminded them of Percy.

"My name is Mark. Son of Dionysus. I am Lord Chaos' seventh Commander. Also known as Envy." A boy said as he pulled his hood down to show his purple hair. Everyone in the room looked at Dr. D who denied the fact of knowing him.

"My name is Gilbert. Son of Apollo. Lord Chaos third in command. Sloth…" The archer said, pulling his hood down.

"Danny here. Son of Hypnos. Six in command… Gluttony." The platinum boy said.

My name is Robert. Son of Hephaestus. Fifth in command. Greed." The biggest dude said.

"You already know me…" Wrath pulled his hood down to show his black hair and sea green eyes. Everyone gasped and some cried. "I am first in command… Wrath…"

"Percy! You're alive…!" Annabeth who was balling her eyes out, cried out to him.

"Percy?" The others said.

"Yes it's me.

"Percy!" Nico, Grover, and Thalia shouted as they rushed to Percy and hugged him.

"Sup?"

"Percy! You idiot! Why did you leave! You're my best friend! You can't just leave!" Thalia scolded.

"You're still alive!?" Caleb shouted at him.

* * *

_Preview…_

"_Lord Chaos. Your permission."_

"_It is time for Capture the Flag!"_

"_Hunters and Demigods VS the Sins."_

"_Percy!"_

"_O-Onii-chan?"_

* * *

_**Question: When you look at the chapter titles, what is similar to each title?**_

_**If you get it right you get candy! That's right! Candy!**_


	5. Games

**I do not own PJO!**

**No one got my question correct!**

**Answer: All of the Chapter names are one word….**

* * *

"Why wouldn't I be?" Percy said.

"Silence. We can settle this is Capture the flag. Hunters and Demigods VS the Sins!" Chiron declared.

"The whole camp and hunters against seven? How low." Lyra said.

"So a survival game of annihilation?" Ceilo asked.

"You got that from an anime didn't you?" Danny asked.

"Yep!"

-Insert face palm-

"Ceilo. It's just Capture the Flag. But with weapons. There is no killing." Percy said.

"Oh!"

"Lord Chaos. Your permission."

"You have my permission to play." Chaos said.

"Yosh!" Ceilo cheered.

"Then… It is time for Capture the Flag!" Chiron announced and everyone cheered.

* * *

The sound of the conch and the games began…

* * *

Ceilo POV…

I got the privilege to guard the flag. How fun. It was the worst spot of the whole game. Damn that Lyra… I may be the youngest but I rank higher then her! But no! I'm still a kid to them. Oh well. If the other team comes, then I shall kick there ass to Hell and back!

There was movement in the bush next to me and I took out my duel swords and got in a fighting position.

"I found the flag!" A group of campers said.

"And a little girl is guarding it!" One of them said and surrounded me.

"You know kid, you should take off that cloak. It will only slow you down when you run."

"How bold of you guys. Asking me to undress myself." Ceilo said. "YOU PERVERTS!"

Ceilo then kicked the group where it hurts, sending them flying.

* * *

Percy POV…

Lyra sent Ceilo to the flag as I stood on guard duty. The others went to get the flag on the opposite side.

"YOU PERVERTS!" He heard Ceilo shout and then a group of campers was running away holding there crotches back to there side. When the others boys saw that they protectively covered there own. He then saw hunters shooting at his team who had the flag. Lyra ran with it while the others watched her back. Slicing the arrows away and swords. They crossed the borders safely.

"The winners are the Sins!" Chiron announced.

"Enough! I don't know how they did it, but they cheated!" Caleb shouted.

"Baka! What did we do to cheat?" Ceilo said, just coming out of the forest.

"YOU KICKED OUR DICKS!"

"Language! I'm 13! And they asked me to strip in front of them. It was self defense!"

"They did _what_?" The girls in the camp said as they glared at the boys and cracked there knuckles.

"ROAR!" The roar shook the camp and a giant monster jumped from behind Ceilo and attacked. She shut her eyes.

* * *

Normal POV…

Ceilo shut her eyes and waited for what to come. But there was no pain. Just the feeling of warm liquid on her body. She opened her eyes and screamed. In front of her was Percy, who took the shot. He fell on the ground, emotionless.

"Percy!" Everyone shouted as they rushed over.

"O-Onii-chan?" Ceilo said as she fell on her knees and balled her eyes out. "Onii-chan! Wake up!"

"Move out of the way!" Thalia commanded as she dragged Percy to the lake and threw him in. In an instant the water healed him and he woke up with a start.

"Ceilo! Be careful! Never let your guard down!" Percy said. "That was painful!"

"Sorry! I will make it up to you!" Ceilo said.

"Thank you Thalia."

"Of course!" Thalia said, proudly. Percy then jumped to his feat and glared at the monster who was growling at him.

"For doing that to me. Your punishment is death!" Percy snapped his fingers and the monster's blood spiked out of its body and the monster disintegrated.

"Oh my gods! How did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"The next step of controlling water. Blood." Percy said, grinning mischievously.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

"_It is time to attack!"_


	6. Titans

**Sora: Percy-kun!**

**Percy: Hm?**

**Sora: Disclaimer please!**

**Percy: Aw…**

**Sora: Do it!**

**Percy: Sora does not own PJO… If she did then the world would end…**

**Sora: No! The series wouldn't be that good but the next book would already be out!**

**Ceilo: Just start…**

**Sora: You my OC… I control you… Plus… You are me… I resembled you to be me…**

**Percy: You must be terrifying.**

**Sora: Thank you! Review!**

**I feel like finishing the story today or tomorrow. I still have a lot of homework for school… I have to read a book that I haven't even started in a week for a test. And it's a large diary book… I'm going to die…**

**OOC Percy…But it was necessary for this…**

* * *

Percy raised his hands towards Annabeth and she fell to the ground, so did Caleb.

"I could just kill you both right now." Percy grinned like a sadist and closing his hands together, giving them a bone-crushing experience. They started screaming in pain. "I'll never forgive you!"

"That's enough!" Chaos said and coming between Percy and the two campers, cutting off the blood hold. "We don't want was would we?"

"Actually, if it is against them, then I'm ok with it. I prefer it."

"If Onii-chan says we should. Then I'm ok with it too! We can play a game together. A game I shall call 'Dead End'." Ceilo agreed.

"I can also test out all of the boys." Lyra said, winking and making boys blush.

"I don't care what we do… As long as I get food." Danny said.

"I don't care." Gilbert said.

"Hn. Then when we kick there ass, they will become my slaves." Robert said.

"Sure. Why not." Mark said.

"Can we Lord Chaos? I can see them bleed in agony. The ones I used to care for scream for mercy as I cut my blade through them. It will be fine. They won't feel the same pain as I did." Percy said.

"We will not. We made a promise to the Olympians to defeat the Titans." Chaos said.

"Tch. Then I will have my revenge."

"I can't stop you in that."

Just then there was as boom and the whole camp shook.

"There here!" Chaos shouted to everyone.

"You kids can just sit back and watch us do our magic!" Lyra said, taking out her whip and posing.

"Pervert…" Ceilo muttered to herself.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT CEILO?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Enough… Just defend the camp!" Chaos said. "It's time to attack!"

* * *

The seven sins ran past the barrier to be met with an army of monsters and Titans. They pulled up there hoods and charged. Percy charged the Titan, Kronos. Just for revenge. (Gaea revived his body… Use gravity!)

"We meet again Kronos." Percy said.

"Who are you?" Kronos asked taking out his scythe.

"You don't recognize me? Wow. You are old."

Kronos charged Percy and swung, catching Percy off guard a bit. Percy sidestepped out of the way. Kronos smirked and switched directions. Percy jumped up and landed behind Kronos.

"Why? Why won't time slow down?" Kronos complained.

"Time? I defy time!"

Percy then kicked out, tripping Kronos on his back with a hard 'THUD'. Percy then grinned and brought up his sword. Kronos was pinned.

"Ha! You cannot kill an immortal!" Kronos said.

"Oh? Didn't you notice? This is not Riptide. Or celestaial bronze."

Percy was right. The sword wasn't made of the Demigod medal. It was limestone (greenstone… I don't know anymore…). A mineral that can kill an immortal. The sword was created in a metal sword that had a strong durability. Percy grinned victorious and stabbed down, through Kronos's heart. Just as Kronos saw Percy's face.

"Damn… You… Perceus Jackson!" Kronos spat out before he dissolved.

* * *

With Lyra and Gilbert…

"Gilbert… back me up." Lyra said.

"Fine." Gilbert said and pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

Lyra whipped the slow and big monsters, knowing that Gilbert wouldn't be able to kill them easily with his bow. Gilbert on the other hand shot at the small and fast ones, knowing well that they would be hard for Lyra. Knowing each other weaknesses, they worked as a perfect team and killed the monsters that were in there range.

* * *

With Danny, Mark, and Robert…

Robert swung at monsters, but this is just a distraction. Mark jumped over Robert and slashed at the monsters in front and using Danny as a backup distraction.

* * *

With Ceilo…

Ceilo just smiled happily at her opponent. Her opponent was Hyperion.

"What's up Hyperion?" Ceilo said.

"Why am I, the great Titan Hyperion, is fighting a shrimp?" Hyperion said.

"Arra? Onii-chan said you were a tree!"

"That was then!"

"Ok then! I propose a game! The game is called 'ASSASINS KOKORO'!" (Kokoro: Heart)

"Ok. Rules?"

"Well. Since im part Japanese, I am a ninja! The rules are simple! If you survive for more then ten seconds. Then I will allow you to pass through camp borders safely. If I win… Well no matter what. You will die! Want to play?"

"Sure."

"1."

Ceilo just stood there smiling.

"2."

Ceilo took a step forward and put back her swords.

"3."

Ceilo disappeared.

"4."

Hyperion's eyes widened.

"5."

Ceilo stabbed her hand through Hyperion's chest to his heart.

"6."

Ceilo reappeared behind Hyperion.

"7"

Ceilo showed her hand, which had Hyperion's heart in it.

"8."

Hyperion looked down to see a whole in his chest.

"9."

Ceilo crushed Hyperion's heart in her hand and he fell.

"10."

Ceilo turned around fully and grinned.

"I win once again!"

* * *

**Ok! I will hopefully end this tomorrow! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Don't worry! There would be more then one chapter next!**

**Now I ask you a question!**

**How should I end this story?**


	7. Poker

**I do not own PJO!**

**Ok. I fixed the last chapter of its errors… well most… I think… Anyways! I will not complete it today! Or any time soon. Possibly! The story will not end today… because I don't know how to end it yet… Review because I only got one review last time! I will not update until I get more reviews after this!**

* * *

"Well that was easy." Percy said.

"No shit Sherlock." Ceilo said.

"That is only the beginning my children." Chaos said.

"Mn!" Ceilo agreed with a fork full of cake in her mouth.

"What he hell Ceilo? Where did you get that slice of cake?" Percy asked, shocked that Ceilo just pulled out a piece of cake from nowhere.

"I don't know. But one thing for sure… The cake is not a lie."

"… Ok…? Just forget that I asked."

"You already did… I answered it."

* * *

Time skip one more hour…

"Percy meeting in the Big House." Chaos said.

"Ok." Percy answered.

"Can you get the others there?"

"Ok."

* * *

Percy walked off to where ever everyone was.

'_Crap…Where is everyone…?' _Percy thought.

Percy just sighed and went to the dining hall where there was a mob of people watching something or someone. Percy pushed himself to the front of the group and saw Ceilo and a camper playing chess. The other five were watching with a mischievous grin on there faces, like the Chestire Cat.

"It's useless. By the time you move, I would have already predicted your next move." Ceilo suddenly said.

"That's impossible!" The camper who was now recognized as Caleb said.

"Nothing's impossible… Now how bought a game of Poker? We play for our possessions we have now. Well for out clothes. First I'll start off with my shirt. Want to play?"

"Fine. I'm the best poker player around."

Ceilo grinned and shuffled her cards and handed out cards. Percy grinned also as he caught a glimpse of cards slip from her sleeve as she picked the cards up.

"Call! Royal party!" Ceilo called out.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Ceilo stood up with clothes in her hand. She had just stripped Caleb down to his boxers…well she would have gotten the boxers, but she just did the last game for no price.

"You're good. You're the first to strip me down to my boxers you know." **(This is from DGM! :) I just had to put that here because I didn't know what to write about.)**

"It isn't really surprising. I stripped many to the state of nude before."

"Are you really 13?"

"Yep!"

'_Lies… But they don't know that…'_ All of the seven sins said mentally.

"Oh! We were called to a meeting!" Percy said.


	8. Meeting

**I do not own PJO!**

**The last chapter to me was crap…I am sorry to say.**

**The millennium boy- I'm an anime/manga fangirl that is way too obsessed with it… Heh… I can't stop thinking about something that's about it…**

* * *

Percy sat down in the Big House with the other six sins, Chaos, Chiron, Mr. D, and the cabin leaders.

"Let's start, shall we?" Chiron said.

"Why are we here Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"We were asked by Zeus to defeat the Titans. We are going to pick a group to go destroy the Titans base. Any volunteers?"

"I am going to send a few of my warriors with you. The rest will stay here and defend the camp." Chaos said.

"We appreciate your help."

"Percy and Ceilo will go."

"Hai!" Ceilo said. (Hai: Yes)

"Fine. But if they get in my way or slow me down…" Percy started, not needing to finish what he was about to say.

"I understand…" Chaos agreed.

"Any campers?" Chiron asked.

"I will go!" Annabeth said, raising her hand. Percy scowled at her.

"So will I." Caleb said, also raising his hand, making Percy look like he was in a murderous state.

"I will go." Said Thalia.

"Beauty Queen and I will go." Leo volunteered for him and Piper, who just nodded.

"Any more?" Chiron asked. No one else raised there hands. "Alright. So have Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Ceilo, Caleb, and Percy. Now we need a prophesy. Ms. Dare?"

"Alright Chiron." Rachel Elizabeth Dare said. (She was not noticed before.)

'_The sea will rage and take revenge,_

_The crimson water stains wisdom and mischief,_

_Going west will take you war,_

_A war that will decide if gods shall live on or become no more,_

_The sin of blood shall take revenge or protect the hated in the end.'_

* * *

**I am sorry for the short chapter! I did not have any time to write much! Gomen! **


	9. Horses

**I do not own PJO!**

* * *

"Let's talk what we know already." Annabeth said.

"Wait!" Ceilo interrupted.

"What is it now?" Chaos asked.

"I don't want to go now!"

"Then don't. Continue Ms. Chase."

"Alright, the sea which is most likely a child of the sea, like Percy. We have to go west. And if we win the war then Gods will live on." Annabeth explained.

"Now, since we have such little time, the six of you should get ready to leave today." Chiron stated.

Percy got up from his sitting position and walked back to his cabin to get ready. He put his cloak on and left the cabin, not needing to pack anything else because he can just summon what he needs. Percy then walked to the top of Half-Blood hill and waited for the other quest members.

'_This is going to be Hell…' _Percy said mentally.

"Well look who's already here." Someone said behind him. Percy turned around to face the man who took Annabeth away, Caleb, the son of Hermes.

"Caleb…" Percy said calmly, getting in a defensive stance and staring at Caleb with his I-will-never-forgive-you-so-don't-get-in-my-way-or-I-will-kill-you look.

"Caleb!" Annebeth called out and ran to meet them with Leo, Piper, and Thalia running behind her.

"Let's hurry before it gets dark. We are losing daylight." Percy said.

"You're not to boss of me! I'm leading this quest!" Caleb snapped. Percy summoned his sword and pointed it at Caleb's throat, digging into his skin a bit.

"Yeah, but then you will be getting in my way. So I will be leading this quest." Percy said.

"Tch."

"Alright let's go now. We wasted a lot of time."

"How are we supposed to get there? Walk?" Leo asked.

"Of course not." Percy whistled and waited a bit. A minute later six horses appeared from thin air and bowed to Percy.

"Ok, they're horses, so what?" Caleb said.

"Look more closely."

The others looked at the horses more closely and did notice a difference from regular horses. One was on fire (How did he miss that?), one was made of water, one was made of earth, one was made of air that they could actually see, one was made of lightning, and one was made of bones.

"How are we supposed to ride on them?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry, they're solid and friendly and if you ask how they are supposed to get us there fast, they are one of the fastest beings in the world. Now get on one."

They nodded and got on one: Leo went on the fire horse, Piper went on the earth horse, Thalia went on the lightning horse, Annabeth went on the air horse, Caleb went on the bone horse, and of course Percy on the water horse. With that, they ran west at the speed of sound.


	10. Ouroboro

**I do not own PJO!**

**Gomen! I didn't update in a long time! I got addicted to Final Fantasy XIII! I still can't beat it though… Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Finally!" Thalia said, yawning. They stopped at Minnesota for the night, seeing that it was already getting dark. They had managed to find an opening in the woods and made camp: Thalia with her silver tent that Annabeth and Piper are going to sleep in with her and Leo who took out a small robotic clump that turned into a small house made of metal that. He is going to share it with Caleb. Percy on the other hand, being as cool as he is, found a big strong tree to sleep on. He climbed to the highest branch that would hold him and lay there, looking up at the almost full moon. Soon, his eyes became heavy as he drifted off to sleep when Piper came out for her turn of watch.

* * *

_The dream…_

_Yes, Percy was having one of those ever-so-often "demi-god dream". Even though Percy was immortal, he was only immortal in age. He was still a demi-god in soul._

_Percy was hovering over a beach. He saw a city in the distance. The water crashing against the rocks. Wind blew, blowing away some sand and forming into a spiral. Inside the sand spiral he saw a silhouette. A silhouette of s certain blond with electrifying blue eyes. The silhouette of Jason Grace. He was still alive? Apparently so. But what does he have to do in this? Percy remembered Chaos saying something about seven on this quest._

_The scene shifted. Percy was now standing in water. A pool of blood. Lying at his feet were the motionless bodies of Annabeth Chase and Caleb Dyke._

'_Revenge…Revenge…Revenge…Revenge…Kill...Kill…Kill…Kill…' His mind whispered to him. The back of his hand glowed. When the glow disappeared, on his hand was the Ouroboros tattoo. The tattoo of the homunculus._

'_You aren't even human. You're a Broken One! A Broken One! Your heart is made out of human blood and souls! You think that you're only immortal in age! Ha! You're immortal in everything! Your are a homunculus! The sin of Wrath! Your fare is going to hell!' The voice in his head said. **(FMA reference…)**_

* * *

Percy woke with a start. He quickly looked at his hand and there he saw the Ouroboros tattoo. Percy clenched his teeth together. It was bound to happen like this. He was Chaos' sin, Wrath. The other sins have the tattoo too. Lust had it on her chest, Gluttony had it on his tongue, Envy had it on his thigh, Pride had it on her neck, Greed had it on his forearm, and Sloth had it on his back.

The sun burned his eyes that were used to the dark, as he jumped off the tree and landing on his feet gracefully on the ground.

"Come on. Let's get moving." Percy onounced.

"But we are hungry!" Leo complained. Percy glared at him and Leo gulped.

"Why do we have to take horses? Why can't you teleport us to our destination?" Caleb asked, bored out of his min while chewing on his food.

"I could. But your soul would rip out of your body if you're not like me." Percy replied, emotionlessly.

"But you're Percy." Annabeth argued.

"Yes. But I am a sin. I am a Broken One."

"Broken One?"

"You are a daughter of Athena. Figure it out!"

Annabeth huffed then the trees next to them fell down and standing there was a Chimera.

'_Damn… Why didn't I sense it?' _Percy thought as he drew his sword.


	11. Philosopher

**I do not own PJO!**

* * *

Caleb drew his sword which glistened in the morning sunlight, Annabeth drew her dagger, Thalia took out her spear, Piper took out her dagger, and Leo…? He took some peanuts.

"Be gone monster! Be gone!" Leo shouted and threw his peanuts at the chimera. The chimera growled at Leo and Leo squeaked but took out a hammer.

"Leo…why did you do that…?" Percy asked, sweat dropping.

"It scared me! At least I didn't form a cross with my fingers and say 'The power of Christ compels you!'"

The chimera blew fire at Leo in annoyance, but to add on the lion-goat's annoyance, Leo just absorbed the fire. Percy took this chance to charge the chimera as it glared at Leo. But right before Percy reached the monster, thorns flew to his direction. Percy scowled as he stopped his movement and slashed away the thorns. Right behind the chimera was a manticore.

'_Oh great. Life hates me, doesn't it'? _Percy said mentally. Out of the cornsers of Percy's eyes, he saw Caleb charging the manticore and Chimera by himself recklessly.

"Moron…" Percy muttered as he charged too, but he used epic skill. Percy, once again, was a few feet away from the chimera when Caleb ran in front of him. Percy narrowed his eyes as he jumped and landed on Caleb's head, using it as a jump-off. Caleb, under pressure fell to the ground. Percy, in the air, got to the manticore, behind the chimera, and sliced down, cutting the manticore in half. The when Percy landed on the ground, he swiftly turned around and stabbed the chimera. Both monsters turning into dust and blowing away, like a sandcastle during a hurricane. Percy then glared at Caleb.

"You got in my way, moron!" Percy snapped, his sword pointing at Caleb's neck.

"What are you talking about? I allowed you to use me as a lift for you!" Caleb argued.

"You didn't help me! I could've done it on my own."

"Percy stop!" Annabeth pleaded when Percy brought his sword tip closer to Caleb's throat, making blood spill.

"Why should I?"

"Percy please!" Piper said, using her charmspeak.

"You're trying to use your charmspeak? That won't work you know. I am far stronger then the gods and titans together."

"I-Impsoible!" Annabeth gasped.

"What's on your hand fish boy?" Leo asked, pointing to the tattoo.

"A tattoo genius." Percy answered.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Piper asked, but was quickly answered with Annabeth gasping.

"That's the Ouroboro tattoo!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking horrified.

"The Ouro- what?" Leo asked.

"The Ouroboro tattoo is the sign of the broken ones, or the name more known, the homunculus."

"What's a homunculus?"

"An immortal being that sinned and has a philosopher stone for a heart." Piper said gasping.

"Oh great, Beauty Queen knows of them too."

"I once read of them. The Philosopher Stone is supposed to be made of blood of thousands that died. The Broken Ones are sins: Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, and Envy."

"Correct!" Percy said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get going now!"

The horses came to there sides and they hopped onto them. The horses then ran West again.


	12. Jason

**I do not own PJO!**

**Redlox2- Oh there *spoiler* will be Jason! Don't worry! Jason is still Percy's friend! And Thalia…a bit… Ooh and Reyna!**

**Gold Testament- Stop criticizing me! I write short chapters because I get major headaches if I write too much!**

* * *

"We can rest here." Percy announced when they reached San Francisco.

"Why did we stop at San Francisco?" Thalia asked.

"We need seven members for the quest and I had a dream of who are seven member is."

"Who is it?"

"It is someone really important to you. Now stay here. I'll be going to get him." Percy said as he disappeared in shadows.

* * *

Percy reappeared at the entrance of Camp Jupiter. It had been a while since he last been there. He still remembered the two camps, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, having a truce. Percy sighed as he walked in the gate. Everything still looked the same from 400 years ago.

"Percy?" A female voice called out to him. Standing close by was Reyna.

"Long time no see, Reyna!" Percy said, smiling. Some of the Romans were given immortality, like campers at Camp Half-Blood.

"What are you doing here? I heard you disappeared!"

"Well I'm back! I need to speak with Jason!"

"Alright, but hurry before Octavian sees you. He won't be happy that you are here."

"He's still alive!? Dar, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see teddy bear cutter again."

"Well, Jason is in the coliseum. See you."

"See you!"

* * *

When Percy got to the coliseum, he saw Jason, looking like he remembered, sparring with other campers.

"Sparky!" Percy called out, interrupting the "friendly" spar. Jason turned to him after he disarmed the other campers.

"Percy?" Jason asked as he jogged up to Percy.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Where have you bee for the past 400 years?"

"Chaos."

"What?"

"I joined Chaos."

"So…What are you doing here?"

"You and I, along with Thalia, Caleb, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth, are going on a quest."

"And what's the quest?"

Percy quickly filled in what happened when Octavian came in.

"You!" Octavian said, pointing his finger at Percy.


	13. Emo

**I do not own PJO!**

**I love how many reviews I got! 69. :)**

**XD**

"Oh? It's Mr. Stuff-animal-cutter!" Percy exclaimed in a childish tone.

"What are you doing here?" Octavian snapped.

"The question is, why do you cut stuffed animals?"

"You know exactly why!"

"Oh, so it's true! A teddy bear beat you up when you were a kid and want to get revenge by cutting the other stuffed animals in the world!"

"Can you be anymore stupid?"

"You're the stupid one. I'm just here to point it out."

"Tell my why you are here!"

"I am here to take Jason away!" **(Hmmm… :/ sorry I love boyxboy relationships…)**

"You will not!"

Jason, just looking back and forth between the two, sweat dropped. Octavian, being an emo teddy bear cutter, glared at Percy. Percy, being awesome as he is, smiled victoriously and pushed steered off.

XD

"Yo!" Percy called out when he returned with Jason.

"Jason!" Thalia called out and ran to meet her brother.

"Long time no see!" Jason greeted.

"You had your break, let's get going!" Percy interrupted.

"Let's go!" Leo cheered.

**XD**

**Very short chapter…and I hated it to… I need to read my story over again to get what's going on… Next chapter will be longer though. I promise you that!**


	14. Lightning

**I do not own PJO!**

**Sorry for the long update! I was lazy. Still am. I finished another story though and I am obsessed with The Outsiders, that it is scary. I will focus on this one now! :)**

**I am also to lazy to put one of these line things on, so you are stuck with my 'XD'**

**XD**

The made there way to the beach with a city in the distance, the exact place in Percy's dream. Leo was talking really loud, and I mean really loud about how he hates makeup."

"I hate makeup!" Leo shouted randomly.

"Well I hate you!" Percy shouted back.

"I'm just saying it's really stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

And that is how Percy got his quiet time. Thank Chaos!

The ground shook underneath them making them stumble to the ground.

'_Damn… Why didn't I sense this?' _Percy complained mentally. Gaea rose from the ground and boomed with laughter.

"Ha! The earth will hold down the sky and sea! I am unstoppable!" She boomed.

"Damn you Gaea! We beat you before! We can do it again!" Percy shouted to her.

"Why hello, Precious Jackson. You may have beaten me before. But that was then! This is now!"

The ground stopped shaking and the quest members got up and took out there weapons.

"You think your puny weapons can hurt me?"

"We don't need weapons!" Jason yelled as he summoned lightning with Thalia. The lightning slammed down on there weapons and shot towards Mother Earth. She shrieked a bit, but the lightning never even made a scratch on her. She boomed in laughter.

**XD**

**Percy POV**

I took a deep breath and summoned all of the waves I could from the ocean, which is a lot. The waves slammed into Gaea, soaking her.

"Jason," I said calmly.

"Now?" He answered back and I nodded. He closed his eyes and lightning struck on Gaea once more. The effect was perfect. The power of the lightning was multiplied by 100. She screamed in pain as she threw giant boulders at us. Everyone was helping though. Well almost. Piper tried her best to slow Gaea down with her charmspeak, Leo shot fire out, Thalia and Jason zapped her with lightning, I was throwing wave after wave of water. Caleb and Annabeth? They tried attacking with there weapons. They were now in the way. I felt myself get angry as I turned the water into spears of ice and shot. It had also hit the couple.


	15. Elixir

**I don't own PJO!**

**XD**

**Percy POV**

The ice struck Gaea piercing her. She was shocked and doubled back and then fell, turning to dust as her essence went to Tatarus. The fight was done, easy as that, since Percy was the strongest in the Universe after Chaos.

Piper screamed. Caleb and Annabeth had fallen to the ground, dead as rocks. The ice spears stuck through there bodies and the blood lay on the ground in pools. Did you know that blood is darker then you would think it is?

"What the hell, Percy!" Leo screamed.

"They got in my way and sacrifices were needed to be made." I answered coldly.

"Dude, not cool!" Jason said.

"Do you want them alive?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Of course!"

I sighed, not wanting to do it. I went over to them and checked there pulse. There was a slight pulse in both.

"Their not dead."

"Their not?" Thalia asked.

"Almost dead, but not dead."

I took out a glass bottle from my pocket and dripped a few drops in there mouth.

"What is that?"

"Elixir. They're very hard to get. I can't believe I'm wasting it on them."


	16. Fin

**I do not own PJO!**

**XD**

Annabeth and Caleb's eyes opened wide, remembering the pain that was in there body before at the beach. They checked there bodies to find no injuries. They were no longer on the beach, but in a forest. Day turned to night. It was quiet.

Percy was asleep coolly on a tree, Piper was sleeping in the tent, Leo on the ground, and Jason in the tent. Thalia was awake and was watching them with relived eyes.

"I'm glad you guys are awake." She said in a hushed tone.

"W-What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy almost killed you but we got him to heal you guys. He did it, but didn't want to."

"How? I thought we died." Caleb asked.

"Something called an elixir. Whatever that is?"

Annabteh's eyes shot open wide.

"Elixir? How did he get his hand in that? It's rare to find!" She said.

"Keep it down!" Leo said, waking up.

"Where are we?" Caleb asked, ignoring Leo.

"On our way back to camp. We are in Oregon right now." Thalia answered.

"I see."

"You guys owe me big." Percy said, jumping off from his branch.

"What do we owe you?" Annabeth asked.

"Your lives."

XD

**The next day…**

They had just got to Camp Half-Blood when the sun was setting. The whole camp came to cheer for there return. There were more people there then when they left.

"Onii-chan!" A female voice called.

"Cielo!" I said startled and was tackled by a hug.

"I missed you!"

"Ditto."

"Who are those people in the armor? I have never seen them before."

"That's because they are part of Chaos's army, baka!"

"Army? Why did they come?" Percy asked.

"There was an attack and they helped defend.

"Congratulations!" Chaos and Chiron said coming over to us.

"Wrath, I am proud of you." Chaos said and Wrath smiled proudly.

"Thank you Lord Chaos!"

"Now can we talk about what happened?" Chiron said, leading everyone to the Big House. Annabeth explained and Thalia explained what was missed. Almost everyones jaw dropped when they heard about what happened with Gaea.

"Well, it is time for us to take our leave." Chaos said.

"Thank you for your help." Chiron said as the sins disappeared in shadows along with Chaos.

**Fin!**


End file.
